


Birth Of A Family

by RubyEyes



Series: Wyatts [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quick little story I had written when the Wyatts first debuted, then I thought I lost when my phone died...revived my phone, and found this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth Of A Family

October 12, 2000...  
NEWSPAPER READS: "Luke Harper: Murderer or Witness?" Luke Harper read as he was being released from the hospital. "I don't think they should be letting you out of here" came the discharge nurse. "The police cleared me ma'am" he said as nice as possible. 

"Any how there is a car waiting for you...a man named Wyatt has been hovering around here since your 'accident' " Luke looked at her. "I lost my family and three other people lost their little kids...do you really think someone could be so cruel?" She leaned in really close. "I have seen lots of things, things no one should have ever have to see. So yes I think someone could really be that cruel Mr. Harper, but remember we are not the only ones you have to worry about watching...God is ALWAYS watching" she said sitting back.

Another patient came up to him, "we all know Sarah was divorcing you and taking your kids away from you." He said then walked away. Harper grabbed him by the collar. "What did you say me?" He said angrily. The man looked at him in shock, and mumbled something in Farsi, "MR. HARPER,THAT MAN DOES NOT SPEAK ENGLISH,NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE" yelled the nurse. Luke let the man go, and walked out the door. 

There indeed was a car waiting for him. "Luke Harper?" He nodded. "I'm Mr. Wyatt's driver, you can call me Erick" the man said quietly. He opened the door for Luke. "Who is this Mr. Wyatt and what does he want with me?" The bald man with the unkempt ginger beard shook his head. "He just wants to help with your recovery" he said "I'll sit in front if that's alright with you" Luke said. Erick nodded and opened the front door. 

"So what is Wyatt like?" "No one you’ve ever met" Erick said. It was a quiet trip, Luke kept looking at man driving him to an uncertain future. "This is some deliverance bullshit" he muttered to himself. "Not at all, we are a self-sufficient household" Erick said. "And that means what?" "The Wyatt plantation is a sanctuary for people like yourself. Do your part and Mr. Wyatt will take care of you like family!" He said. "Family...I had a family!" Luke muttered...

14months ago...  
"Sarah don't take them, they need their father" "You don't act like a father to them" his wife screamed in his face. "I AM THEIR FATHER SARAH" he yelled back. She slapped him in the face. Luke looked at his beautiful wife, she was always so beautiful. He walked out. "GO ON WALK OUT...JUST LIKE YOUR DADDY" Sarah yelled. 

He spun around "I am NOTHING like my dad cause HE would have beat your ass ages ago" he said. He was leaving when he heard the shotgun ratchet. "YOU ain't leaving me with 3 brats to take care of" she said. "Sarah I am leaving before either of us say something we'll regret" he said getting into his truck. ...

...He was brought out of his memory by Erick touching his shoulder. "Mr. Harper I am going in to get something to drink...would you like to come in? Or would you like something?" Luke got out. "Thank you for being concerned" he said. Erick just nodded. ...

Gas station...  
"All these places look alike" Luke said, Erick nodded. Luke ordered his meal then Erick did paying for them both. "You don't have to pay for my food." "Mr. Wyatt insisted" they ate in a comfortable silence. Then there was a commotion. "YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SHOW YOUR FACE ANYWHERE NEAR ME" came a mans voice he saw that it was Lynzie Foxs father. 

"Mr. Fox I am so sorry about what happened to your daughter." Luke said standing up. "Mr. Harper please finish your meal, Mr. Fox, go away he was exhonerated" "he spent 7 months in that psych Ward" "yes, and he was set free, with an apology from the governor. So please go and sit down" Erick said 

The man went to shove Erick out of the way when the quiet giant side stepped him and twisted his arm up behind his back. "You’re protecting the MONSTER that murdered my only child" "Mr. Fox I did not kill your child, or any of the others killed in my house" Luke said. He ran outside...

Outside...  
Erick found Luke emptying his stomach beside the gas station. He slowly put his hand on Luke's back comforting. He saw the tears running down his cheeks. ...

In the car...  
Luke took the offered bottle of cold water. He hadn't said a word since throwing up. "Thank you" he said "Your welcome" "not just for the water" "I know" was all that was said on the matter. ...

four hours later...  
They pulled onto a country road. "Lives out in the boonies huh" Erick chuckled. "Yes, we do" Erick said. "You live here full time?" "Yes, Mr. Wyatt lets me stay." "Why?" "Cause I have nowhere else to go" he said quietly. Luke felt bad for pressing the issue "sorry man" he said putting his hand on Ericks shoulder. Erick smiled. 

There was a bell sound and a man came out, frail and fragile looking. "Mr. Wyatt" Erick said. "Ahh Mr. Rowan!" The man said in a clear healthy voice. "Is this the new ward?" "Yes Mr. Wyatt, this is Luke Harper" he said. The man stuck out his frail looking hand. Luke shook his hand marvelling at the strength in the old man. "I’m Mr. Wyatt" he said. Luke felt odd not smiling back at the old man, so he smiled a small smile. 

"Mr. Rowan, was there any problems?" "There was a minor dust up at the gas station, but it was taken care of swiftly" Erick said. He nodded, "good, now can you go get my grandson for me please" "yes sir" Erick left and Wyatt tottered coming off the steps Luke quickly stepped up to steady the old man. "Thank you son, my balance isn't the best these days" Luke put a fragile arm around his shoulder and lead Wyatt to a waiting wheelchair. "My grandson will show you to your room, did you bring any luggage?" "None to bring sir" he said looking up into Luke's eyes. 

"Sorry son, its a heavy burden losing one's family so suddenly" Luke nodded. Erick came out followed by a long haired chubby man. "Mr. Harper this is my grandson Bray Wyatt" "nice to meet you sir" Luke said. "You to" he mumbled. "Enunciate Bray" the Wyatt said smacking Bray with his cane. "Sorry grandfather" he said. He looked directly at Luke. "A pleasure to meet you to sir" he said in a clear voice. 

"Very good Bray, now Mr. Rowan I have a doctors appointment" "yes sir" Erick said picking the old man up in his arms and sat him in the back of the old car. "Bray get him some new clothes, take him to the next town though, the locals here don't seem to keen on him, use the bayou boat" "yes sir" they drove off. "Your grandfather is a good man" Luke said. Bray nodded. "Come inside we'll get the keys to the boat" Luke followed the boy into the house, it was like the civil war hadn't stopped, there were servants and people just everywhere. 

"Mr. Bray, does your friend have any luggage for us to get?" Came a mousey little kid. "No he doesn't" Bray said. "Ok" he said leaving. "Sister Abagail!" Bray yelled. "Yes darling" came a voice. "Sister Abagail, where are grandfathers keys to the old bayou boat?" "Should be on the kitchen table...who's your friend?" 

"Sister Abagial this is Luke Harper, he lost his family about 7 months ago" Luke looked around there was no one there. "Where is she?" He whispered. "Behind you darling" came a voice behind him and he spun around and saw "Sister Abagail LaSardo" she said sticking out her hand. Luke smiled at the strikingly beautiful woman. "A nun?" "Reformed" she said. "Keys" she said kissing Bray on the forehead. "Be careful" "yes ma'am" Bray said. 

She turned to Luke and kissed his forehead as well. "Be careful as well" he just nodded. ...

 

Outside...  
"Why would she kiss me, she doesn't know me" he said as they walked past a rocking chair "Sister Abagail is like that, she kisses us all on the forehead, none of us have moms around here" "everyone has a mom" "mine died during childbirth, same as my daddy's mom and even grandfather's" he said. "My momma and daddy still live up home" Luke said. "My daddy died after momma did." "I'm sorry for that" Luke said getting into the bayou boat...

General store...  
"Bray? What brings you to our store?" the clerk said. "Well miss ruby, grandpa sent me to get Luke here some new clothes and Myrtles doesn't carry anything in his size" "he is a big'n" the little woman said. "I might have some of Whit's old clothes back up home, they might be able to fit him." "Ma'am I don't want to take your husbands clothes." "Whitmeyer was my son, he doesn't need the clothes anymore" she said. "He fell in the war" she said. "God ma'am I am sorry" she smiled "thank you Sonny" ...

Miss Ruby's...  
Luke looked at the huge mastiff with it's great head on his lap. "Rudy don't bite" she said hauling out a huge garbage bag of clothes down rickety attic stairs. Bray helped her. "Whit was a big man like you Sonny, he would've wanted someone to finally take these" she said. "Miss Ruby how much for the clothes" "Baby Bray they are on the house, tell Sister Abagail that we miss her at the church" Bray nodded. "Rudy, come on let Mr. Harper up." The dog listened. 

She grabbed his arm. "I WOULD HAVE LEFT WELL ENOUGH, HAD YOU NOT LEFT THAT NIGHT" she said her eyes were rolled back in her head, her voice was not her own. "What lady, back off" Luke said. Ruby's eyes were normal again. "Sonny are you alright?" She said warms looking at Luke. "Uh yes ma'am thank you for the clothes" he said rushing out. "Bray she sounded and looked like my wife for a second" "she looked normal to me" he said. Luke looked at the man and nodded. 

"I'm loosing my God damn mind" he said. "It happens around here" Bray said. "Great!" Luke said . They went back to the plantation. Mr. Wyatt's car was still gone but there was another car there with a cruiser behind it. Bray pulled Luke down. "Sister Abagail will send them away if they're here for you" "I am not afraid of cops" Luke said. "Just stay here, please" Bray said he nodded. "Ok" he said Bray went forward. "Sister Abagail, what seems to be the problem?" "Nothing for you to concern yourself with Bray, the adults need to talk" the sheriff said. 

"Wait have you seen that Luke Harper...he got out this morning and was seen assaulting one of his victims fathers" "no sir" Bray said. "Haven't seen him" "folks said they saw your grandpas driver with him." "No sir Erick took grandfather to the doctors, going on an hour ago" he said. "Alright baby Bray we'll come check back later" "don't you need a warrant?" Abagail said. "Not for a courtesy check" he said. 

"I assure you we know who we have here on this farm." She said. The man left. "Ms." "Its sister Abagail, and you need to leave" she said the man left and Bray waved Luke over. He ran carrying the huge garbage bag full of clothes. ...

 

Inside the house...  
"Sister Abagail, takes really good care of us" Bray said "I'm an adult" Luke said. "Of course you are but sometimes its better to tale the offered help" Abagail said coming in the bathroom. "You're everywhere" Luke said. "Trying to be helpful" "I'm sorry sister Abagail, that was rude of me" her demeanor changed. "That's alright son we are all a little damaged here" she said. He nodded and Bray brought in the next set of clothes. "These don't have any mice holes" Bray said. 

"Ok thanks" they left and Luke pulled on the blue jeans, white wife beater tank top and over shirt. He felt something n his back pocket, it was a blue and white handkerchief . Bray came in "Mr. Harper you look real good." Luke looked at himself in the mirror...he did look good.  
FIN.


End file.
